matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Police Set
The is an Event Chest in the 19.2.0 Police Update. Description It is an Event Set that consists of mostly police-themed weapons. Obtaining To be able to get contents from the chest, the player should play in any of the Multiplayer modes. The higher your position, the more keys you will earn (maximum is 15 keys). However, the weapons will not appear if your level does not meet the required level to obtain its base version. After the 19.2.0 event is ended, the player will be rewarded with Coins and Gems. The rewards in question depends on how many keys that the user still have. There, the after-event reward are as follows: *one key = 10 ; two keys = 15 ; x keys = +5 per successions *one key = 5 ; two keys = 8 ; x keys = +3 per successions Furthermore, the levels will be grouped by the following: *Level 1-6 *Level 7-11 *Level 12-16 *Level 17-21 *Level 22-26 *Level 27-31 *Level 32-38 Chests *Normal Chest (requires 5 per attempt) **Consists of weapons with a (fairly) balanced statistic and below-average currency rewards. *Elite Chest (requires 50 per attempt) **Consists of weapons that are fairly powerful in terms of statistics and higher currency rewards. *Veteran Chest (requires 100 per attempt) **Consists of very powerful weapons in terms of statistics and topnotch currency rewards. *Super Chest (requires 1000 points) **Consists of most rewarding contents and more powerful weapons. Legends for the below contents: *N = Normal Chest *E = Elite Chest *V = Veteran Chest *S = Super Chest List of Obtainable Contents *Police Rifle (N, E) *Smooth Cruiser (N) *"Henchman" (S) *Police Revolver (N, E) *Tactical Police Shotgun (V, S) *Ballistic Shield (S) *Deputy (N) *Future Hunter (E, V) *Security Rifle (N, E) *Professional Rifle (E, V) *Desert Eagle (N) *Portable Shocker (E, V) *Hand Minigun (V, S) *Riot Shield (N, E) *Marksman Enforcer (S) *Big Fella (V, S) *State Trooper (N) *Shock Striker (E, V) *Traitor (N, E) *Military Breacher (N, E) *Military Shotgun (V, S) *Brain Damage (N, E, V) *"Heavy-hander" (N, E) *"Stakeout" (S) *Drill-Master (N, E, V) *Automatic Echelon (V, S) *Assault Machine Gun (E, V) *Overseer (S) *Soldier's Legend (E, V) *Automatic Drummer (V, S) *Riot Disperser (V, S) *Marksman (N, E, V) *Semi Auto Shotgun (E, V) *Rapid Fire Rifle (N, E) *Tactical Rifle (V, S) *Impulse Sniper Rifle (N, E) *Impulse Assault Rifle Mk.II (S) *SWAT Rifle (N) *Ultimacy (N) *Propitiator (E, V) Currencies *5 (N, E, V) *10 (N, E, V) *20 (N, E, V) *50 (E, V) *250 (S) *10 either wear or weapon (see Wearable) (N, E) *50 either wear or weapon (E, V) *100 either wear or weapon (E) *250 either wear or weapon (V, S) *40 weapon (N) *40 weapon (N, E) *40 weapon (E) *100 (E, V) *150 (V) *250 (S) *10 (N) *50 (N, E) *100 (N, E) *500 (E, V) *750 (S) *50 (N, E) *150 (N, E, V) *350 (E, V) *500 (S) *250 Coupons (N, E) *500 Coupons (E) *1000 Coupons (E, V) *2000 Coupons (V) *5000 Coupons (S) *100 Shards (N, E) *250 Shards (N, E, V) *500 Shards (E, V) *750 Shards (V, S) *1000 Shards (S) Miscellaneous *1 free spin (all chests) *2 free spins (all chests) *3 free spins (all chests) Category:Event Set Category:Other Category:Event Chest